Music
by ILoveRobPattinson
Summary: Bella hears someone playing the piano, and he is the most beautiful person she's ever seen through the window of his house, although he's not so... normal. What happens when she finally meets him at school? Will she fall in love in love with him? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Music

**Bella's POV**

I was walking home from Forks High School, and it was raining. Obviously. Forks, Washington is the rainiest place in the USA. While I was walking, I passed a long drive that led to the most beautiful house I've ever seen. It was three stories tall made of all glass, open windows, and it didn't look like anybody lived there. Weird. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I was immersed in my thoughts, when suddenly I heard the most beautiful melody drifting form the house. I was stunned speechless. I recognized the song right away. _A Man Needs a Maid by Neil Young. Neil Young_has been my favourite singer since I was little. The familiar melody flowed through my body, and I was singing the words quietly to myself. But, I was interrupted by a voice that sounded like melting honey, singing the words _"Afraid, a man feels afraid." _ I was about to keep walking, when I caught a glimpse of him through the first story window. He was beautiful. From what I could see, he had brown tousled hair, golden eyes, and the shape of his body was absolutely perfect. I stared open mouthed, gawking at the window. I walked the rest of the way home mesmerized, thinking to myself, _How could somebody so beautiful be real? _

I walked into the house in a daze. My dad came home an hour later, while I was in the process of making stake drizzled with marinade and potatoes. We made a few occasional comments, about the weather, my school friends, etc. Charlie, my dad, is the Chief police in this little, small town of Forks.

.

I went to bed early that night, exhausted from the day's events. I had a dream about the angel sitting in the window, I had seen earlier that day. I mumbled in my sleep, _I love you. _Another voice screamed in my head, _What? You love him? You don't even know him for crying out loud? _

"Shut up!" I screamed back, suddenly afraid that I had woken up Charlie. I groaned heavily and went back to sleep.

Edward's POV

I wish I could sleep, but I can't because I'm a vampire. I'm so broken-hearted. I'm the only single one in the family, and Esme, my mom, is so worried about me. I am sick of hearing my family say _"Oh poor Edward, I feel so bad for him." – Esme_

"_He's so lonely" – Carlisle_

I sighed, went to my piano and started playing _A Man Needs A Maid by Neil Young. _I sang the words "_Afraid a man feels afraid" _ I'm scared that won't be able to find love. Love is not something that comes out of thin air. You have to find it. But, the problem is, I've lived for 108 years and still no luck. I poured my feelings out into the song, hoping that one day soon, ill be able to find it.


	2. Chapter 2

Music: Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the morning a little groggy, and I wasn't really in the mood for going to school. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought, _Maybe, __I__'__ll __see __him __today. __What __if __we __go __to __the __same __school...? _I said to myself, _Stop __hallucinating! __You __know __it__'__s __very __unlikely. __You__'__re __giving __yourself __hope __for __nothing! _I knew my mind was right although I still hoped.

I needed to get out of the house. I'd had enough of these ridiculous thoughts!

Half an hour later, I was parked in front of Forks High School. Two spots down, a shiny, silver Volvo was parked there. _Wow,_I thought. _Nice__car.__Not__typical__for__Forks,__though._ In fact, it was the only decent car in the lot. _Who __owns __that?_ I wondered, a little jealous.

The first couple of periods passed by in a blur, and before I knew it, I had Biology. It was my least favourite subject and very boring. We were learning about cells, something I already learned.

The rest of the morning passed and I wondered, curious, _Who __is __supposed __to __be __sitting __in __that __seat, __and __why aren't __they __there? _After I while, I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I was blowing this wildly out of proportion.

**At Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria, with hardly any appetite, but I lined up anyway. I bought my food and went to sit down. From across the cafeteria, I noticed five people sitting at a table, not eating or talking. One of them turned their head slightly in my direction, and I gasped. It was him.

I thought to myself, _I __have __to __introduce __myself. __What?_ The other voice screamed. _He__'__s __going __to __think __you__'__re __a _jerk! _I __know, _I sighed. _But __I __have __to __try. __Take __a __deep __breath, __Bella, __it__'__s __going __to __be __fine._But, I didn't feel comfortable enough to do it. Being me, the shy, clumsy, Bella Swan, it was understandable.

**Later...**

By the end of the day, I felt the need to go home. I donned my jacket, and headed out into the rain. Today I walked slower than usual, maybe from all the day's events.

Before I knew it, I was walking past the house again. I took a deep breath, and listened to another beautiful melody. _Love __In __Mind __by __Neil __Young. __He __must __really __like __him __then, _I thought, awed.

Without me noticing, the door opened. I froze in shock. _Why __was __he __out __here? __Did __he __recognize __me?_

He didn't even notice me. He just took off running into the woods. I ran after him, my pace rather slow. He ran like a cheetah and didn't even stop to catch his breath.

After a while, I saw a couple of deer passing by, and he lunged after one, attacking it.

I watched him with wide eyes.

_Is he suicidal? What in the world is going on here?_

He ripped the deer's throat open, and started sucking its blood. After taking down a couple more, he turned around and raced back toward the house.

When we got there, he was about to go inside but I cleared my throat.

He gave me a vicious glare. His gold eyes piercing. They slowly turn into slits, and they are beyond fury.

I turn and run as fast as I can, for I am afraid he is going to kill me.

**Edward****'****s****POV**

My first couple of classes were VERY easy for me, so it went by really fast. I was going to go to Biology because to me, it's an interesting subject, but Alice warned me not too. She shared her thoughts with me:

_Edward, you can't go to Biology. I just had a vision of you attacking a human girl, in your class. Her blood and scent will overpower you. YOU CAN'T RISK IT! WE CAN'T EXPOSE WHO WE ARE!_

**End of Vision**

_Ok,_ I thought to myself. _To __be __on __the __safe __side, __I __won__'__t __go._

**At Lunch**

In the cafeteria, I was talking with Emmett and Rosalie about the vision Alice had shared with me.

While we were talking, I was looking at what was going on around me.

I turned my head, and I noticed a girl with mahogany hair, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. All together, very beautiful. All of the sudden, I heard her gasp.

_Why __was __this __girl __gasping __when __she __saw __me? Was it because she thought I was different? __Did __she __know __something __about __me?_ Fear was all over my body. _Did __she figure out __our __secret? __Did __she __know __we __were __vampires?_

**Later...**

I sat down and starting playing my piano, thinking about love again. I was playing _Love__In__Mind__by__Neil__Young._

After a while, I decided I need to go hunting.

After I returned, somebody cleared their throat, I turned, stunned for a second, and gave them a good glare. My eyes narrowed. _Why __was __this __person __on __my __property? __Did __she __follow __me __here? __Did __she __know __our __secret? _I was so mad. She looked really scared.

After a second, she broke into a run and I chased after her. I needed answers.

She ran until she was out of breath, and then stopped.

I glanced up at her, and said "I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?" I asked her quietly, so I wouldn't frighten her.

"B-Bella," she stammered.

"Hello Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. I have a question for you. Why did you run away from me?"

I can't read her so I can't just pick the answers out her head. _Strange. __Never __had __a __situation __like __that._

It took her a minute to answer.

"I-I passed by your home, and I heard you playing the piano. I loved it so much I just stood there. When you came out, I was about to introduce myself, but you were already running into the woods, so I followed you." She took a deep breath then continued. After a while you came buy a herd of deer, killed them, and started drinking their blood. So I ran because I was afraid you were going to kill me too."

_Oh no, I thought. Did I just expose who we are?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and I know it's a short chapter, but at least it's something.

Music: Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

I haven't gone to school for the past few days. I just couldn't face my family because I was too ashamed. I might have exposed our secret: we're vampires. What if Bella finds out? If she did, we'd be doomed. The Volturi would come after us. I've been debating for the past while whether we should leave. But, I'm conflicted because, as I've been watching Bella, and I've noticed she's really clumsy. And I'm worried.

What if she gets hurt? _Stop it Edward!_ A voice in my head screamed. Why are you worrying about her? She's human! Why do you care?  
>I stopped for a second to think.<br>Why do I care? I asked myself.  
>I care because I want to protect her from who we are.<br>I would do _anything_ for her, even if meant I have to leave.  
>And if I did leave, Bella, would hopefully never find out.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Music: Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

I'm actually gonna stick around for a while; get to know Bella more. Just because I think she might be in danger, she's like a puzzle piece to me and I can't figure it out. So tonight I have a plan. I'm going to watch her sleep. I know it may seem a little creepy but I might be able to get some information from this.

It was around 12:00PM when I was running to her house. I'd already hunted, thank G-d.

When I got there, I had no problem climbing through her two-story window. Watching Isabella Swan sleep was a sight to behold. Her mahogany hair was splayed across her pillow; her pink lips pulled up into a smile. She was probably having a dream. All of the sudden, I heard her sigh my name. At first I thought she'd woken, but she just rolled over and groaned. I chuckled. One thing I learned about Isabella Swan: she sleep-talks.

When the sun started to rise I jumped out the window. As I ran back home, I felt lighter. Alice noticed my mood and was instantly curious.

"What's got you so perky, Edward?"

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"It's not 'nothing'! Don't play games with me, Edward!" she pouted.

"Just LEAVE it be, Alice" I said calmly, trying to control my irritation.

"Okay, okay"

Not long after we left for school. I pulled into a parking spot next to an old Chevy.

The first three periods went by rather quickly, and it was time for lunch. In the hallway, a girl bumped into me, but I couldn't see who it was. I looked up, surprised, to see that it was Bella.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, um, I'm fine…." She blushed.

"Okay" I said not convinced.

I have to admit the blush on her cheeks was adorable. It sent a fistful of flames up my throat, but I fought it off.

I decided to keep a close eye on her because of her balance problem. That's another

Thing I learned about her: she's EXTREMLY clumsy.

Throughout the day she was pretty good, but by the end she was tripping over her own feet.

"Are you always this clumsy?" I asked, after catching her again.

"Um…. Yes." She whispered, blushing again.

At the end of the day, I dropped her off at home.

"Goodnight, Edward" she whispered.

"Goodnight Bella"

I knew that figuring out Isabella Swan would not be easy.

AN: I would like to apologize for my update being so late!

I would also like to thank **temporaryinsanity91 **for helping me with the ideas for this chapter, and anybody else who contributed.

Thank you,

**ILoveRobPattinson**


	5. Chapter 5

Music: Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I don't understand why I can't read Bella's mind? Are my vampire abilities decreasing? I just had to see what was going through her head. I couldn't come up with any ideas. While my mind was drifting, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked and saw that I had a text message from Alice. I rolled my eyes. So typical.

It read:

**Edward, if you want to find out more about her, go to her house. In her room, there is a box with all of her special belongings in it. In there, you will find a diary. ** **Good luck! Happy reading!**

**Ali**

I felt overwhelming excitement! A moment later, I hesitated. _What am I doing? I have no right. _Again, I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. After all, Alice probably saw me bailing out.

**Just do it. Trust me, Edward. I know what I'm doing.**

**Ali**

I typed in a quick response, and made my way to Bella's house.

When I finally got to her house, I went to her room where I found the box. I lifted up the lid, and pulled out the diary. The entries started from when she was 7, up until now at age 17.

I opened the book and started to read:

_July 5, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why does everybody have to be just so downright mean? I mean ok, I know I don't have the best grades or anything, and I'm really clumsy. So what? Well…. I have a confession I need to make. I'm failing because… my parents got a divorce two days ago. Not that I have any clue what 'divorce' means anyway. I need help. Any suggestions?_

What! I stared at the page dumbfounded. Bella always seems so carefree and happy. Well, were all 'living and learning' as they say. But, technically I'm not living. Haha. Get it? Not funny.

I decided to keep reading:

_Sept. 13, 1995_

_Today is my birthday. I'm officially 8 years old. Yay! Not. I hate the fact that I'm getting older. I'm horrified by the idea of me becoming a grandmother. So old, and wrinkly. Ugh. What am I to do? I also hate birthday presents because I don't like attention and hate people spending money on me. The only people who've ever given me any kind of attention are my parents, which don't anymore since the divorce, and my good friend Angela Webber. I really like Angela. She's also one person who I accept presents from._

That's interesting. I never thought that this subject would be the kind to disturb her. I decided that I wasn't going to read anymore tonight. My mind is to full of questions. I know there is a lot more to learn about Isabella Swan and I am determined to find out all I can.

A/N: **Sorry this took me so long to update. I'll try harder to get it up sooner next time. I know this is kinda short so I apologize. Also, the diaries will continue in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reviews and thank you to all my fans! I couldn't have done it without you!**


End file.
